tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector
Hector, labeled The Odd Ball, is one of the twenty-two contestants competing on Total Drama Island: Insanity! He is a member of the Screaming Gophers. He is currently competing in the final ten. Biography Hector is introduced along with the other twenty-one campers in, "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1 ". Due to his brash nature and several odd quirks, he seems to push away several campers as seen when he attempts to make a kind, yet creepy gesture towards Haley . Brooke does however wink at him later in the episode, seemingly much to his delight. Hector is decribed to have a raspy voice, caliming it to be due to an unknown illness. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2", Hector mumbles something under his breath before he jumped off the cliff. Later in the challenge he showed worry for Courtney's bee sting saying that she was larger than his left testicle, which grossed out his teammates. He later spoke with Wyatt asking him who the cutest girl on the island was. Hector revealed that he thought Brooke was the cutest girl on the island. He helps Wyatt and Doug on the hot tub without a problem. At the end of the episode, he reassured Wyatt that even if Sarah didn't return from elimination, what's done would be done. In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", Hector mentioned that he wouldn't be ready to do the run around the lake if he didn't have any food, but changed his mind when Chris said that Chef was cooking some breakfast as they spoke. During the eating challenge, when Brooke pounced the table and ripped into the ham, Hector said to Wyatt, "Isn't she dreamy?" After he ate, he is seen patting his bloated stomach, warning Wyatt to not "scare the food baby away". During the Awakeathon, he showed friendship with Sarah, Wyatt, and Brooke. He fell asleep not long after. He was one of the few, alongside Doug and Wyatt, to not congratulate Josh on winning the challenge. He was one of the three, the others being Brooke and Wyatt, trying to comfort Sarah when she lost her stuffed animal. In "These Balls Are On Fire", Hector tried to imitate Brooke's booty dance at the beginning of the episode, but failed to do so, accidentally stepping off of the table the two was standing on and landing on top of Courtney. Hector is later knocked out of the dodgeball game in the fourth round by Brooke, receiving a concussion. He was last seen getting a marshmallow alongside his team. In "Going Up In Flames", Hector is seen with Wyatt in the Mess Hall, the two trying to get some food for the girls they had crushes on, Brooke and Sarah, respectively. While Chef was at first unsympathetic towards the two (and Wyatt tried to blame it all on Hector), Chef eventually relented and gave the two the food. After the challenge, he was seen with Brooke, Wyatt, and Sarah, licking Brooke clean as if he was a cat. Voting History Relationships *Brooke winks at him in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1" , this could hint at a possible romantic link between the two in the future. Trivia *He is the first contestant seen in the "Total Drama Island:Insanity!" Intro. *He is one of the few campers who's race is currently known, as he is stated to be asian. *He is one of only two contestants on the Screaming Gophers to vote in the majority for every single vote. **The only other person to do so being Josh. ***Additionally, he is one of only three people in the entire season to vote in the majority at every Campfire Ceremony pre-merge, as Vittoria is the only member of the Killer Bass who has this distinction. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers